This invention relates to a process for absorbing H.sub.2 S from a gas. In another aspect, this invention relates to the selective absorption of H.sub.2 S from a gas which also contains CO.sub.2.
Many industrial gas streams, in particular natural gas and refinery gases, contain both H.sub.2 S and CO.sub.2 as impurities. Numerous processes for the preferential removal of H.sub.2 S from these gas streams, as well as for the desorption of absorbed H.sub.2 S, are known. However, there is an ever present need to develop new H.sub.2 S absorbing agents, which are more effective in separating H.sub.2 S and CO.sub.2 than those commonly employed.